guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Said Ibrahim Ramzi Al Zahrani
Said Ibrahim Ramzi Al Zahrani is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners, US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 204. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1981, in Ta'if, Saudi Arabia. Al Zahrani was repatriated without ever been charged on July 15, 2007. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Said Ibrahim Ramzil Al-Zahran's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 21 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that captive 2004 participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Said Ibrahim Ramzi Al Zahrani's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 14 October 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Sadi Lbrahim Ramzi Al-Zahrani's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 8 June 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Repatriation A Saudi name "Saad al-Zahrani" was repatriated on July 16, 2007 with fifteen other men. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (1) – The Qala-i-Janghi Massacre Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Ta’if